Trick or Treat
by xXFallen NightXx
Summary: It's Halloween and everyones in costumes pretending to be who they're not. Beward for those hungry for a sweet treat. Oneshot. SakuXSasu


**Trick or Treat**

It was dark outside and the trees cast claw like shadows through the window of the woman's house. The living room was lit but she still sat on the couch knees close to her chest. She peeked at the TV from between her fingers too scared to watch the movie like a normal human. A bowl of popcorn on her right and to her left a bowl of chocolate. She thought about reaching for the popcorn but changed her mind when the creepy music played warning of a scary scene coming up.

She doesn't know why she's so scared of silly movies at the age 21. And she didn't know why she still convinced herself to watch these films to begin with. Maybe it was the thrill she got from the heart pumping suspense. Or maybe it was the after effects that she loved the most in a sick kind of way. The thoughts that runs through your head after seeing a horror movie when you're all alone, being too scared to turn off all the lights or open the closet door in fear a monster or axe murderer is hiding inside.

The door bell wrung surprising the young woman causing her to spill the popcorn all over the couch. "Crap." She cursed ignoring the mess and grabbing the bowl of sweets. "I'm coming!"

She opened the door with a smile and was welcomed with the same chant every kid gave her. "Trick or treat!" The three kids shouted shoving their bags out for her.

One was dressed in a princess costume, the other a cowboy and the middle boy a robot. They were cute and she rewarded them each with a handful of chocolate. "Be safe." She said as the kids ran off to the next house.

It was getting late and there were few kids left on the street. The time was getting close for the adults to have their fun. Knowing this she had shut off the movie and swept up the popcorn tossing it in the trash. It was her time to get ready and jump into her costume. Did I say jump? I meant squeeze into it.

She slipped on the fishnet stockings, wiggled into the strapless one piece corset and struggled to zip it up. She glanced in the mirror to see if her bat wings were in place. She glued them on to give them a more realistic look. Satisfied with her attire she added the last of her accessories to finish the look off.

As she slipped on her black heels some obnoxious child wrung her door bell continuously. "I said I was coming!" She shouted as she flew down the stairs garbing the last of the Halloween candy and wrenching her front door open. "Don't you-"

She was cut off by the sight of a large werewolf. Kiba was at her door laughing at her fuming face. "Gosh Sakura is this how you greet little children? You look like your going to rip their heads off."

"Don't you think you're a little to old to be trick for treating Kiba?" Sakura grumbled tossing a chocolate bar at his head.

"You're never too old for candy. Plus I was just on my way to Ino's party and decided to scoop up some sweets on the way." Kiba said giving her a toothy grin.

"I really hope you're referring to the candy and not me." She laughed shoving him away from her and earning a laughing bark from his companion Akamaru.

"Hmm right now I don't know what looks tastier." Kiba joked letting out a wolfy howl. After receiving a death glare from the pinkette he decided it was best to leave. "I'm a get going. I'll see you there." He said waving good bye and laughing to himself.

Shortly after the werewolf left she was greeted by a loud mouth skeleton. "Sakura-chan! Look at all the candy I got on my way here!" Naruto shouted as he welcomed himself into his friend's house taking off his mask.

"Naruto didn't I tell you that your going to get another cavity if you eat all that?" Sakura said scolding the blond and snatching his giant bag of goodies away.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to keep them here till tomorrow. You don't want to be carrying this around at the party. Chouji might get it."

Naruto understood Sakura's logic and complied, not aware of her plan to steal some of the candy for herself. Naruto used shadow clones anyways to get that much candy so he really didn't deserve it.

…

At the party Ino had practically squeezed the life out of Sakura upon arrival. "Oh my gosh Sakura you look freaking hot!" The gorgeous blond squealed. Sakura admitted she did look pretty sexy in her black tutu and one piece corset. But it was nothing compared to Ino's daring playboy bunny costume. Even Sai couldn't help but stare.

While Naruto's favorite part of Halloween was candy, hers was the costumes. She loved seeing everyone's creative idea's. The shy Hinata was an angel and of course it fit her perfectly. She was the most modest of the females but still unbelievably sexy without trying. Naruto refused to let her out of his sight.

The other Hyuga dressed as a very appealing vampire. Woman begging for him to drink their blood. His pearl eyes working to his advantage. Beside him Lee struck a pose in his, oh yeah you know it, tights. "Sakura-chan my beautiful cherry blossom allow me to be your hero." He asked on one knee taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

Sakura yanked her hand away before it made contact. "I'm sorry Lee but I don't need saving." She said turning to give a pleadings look to Neji for him to save her from this so called super hero. Neji smirked and answered her prayers by pulling Lee away by his cap.

Sai wore his usual attire and didn't do much to dress up. But he seemed to pull it off perfectly with his wonderful artistic skills to paint his pale face as a skeleton man. Naruto had made a big deal about copying his costume but truthfully Naruto's mask was nothing compared to Sai's face paint.

The night dragged on with drinking, dancing and more drinks! It was far past midnight and the rookies 12 were done for the night. Naruto was walked home by Shikamaru and Chouji the only people in the group capable of handling their liquor. Neji had escorted Hinata back home. While TenTen took home the weeping Lee who was forced to miss out on all the drinking fun. It was chaos and Ino was already attacking poor drunk, defenseless Sai on the couch.

Kiba had offered to walk Sakura home but she had kindly refused. Konoha was a safe place and she was capable of handling herself.

First she didn't think much about the time or any of that. She was stuck reminiscing the times she had walked the same streets with team 7 on Halloween. Sasuke to stubborn to dress up and constantly insisting on being a ninja. Naruto arguing with the Uchiha over who got more candy. She found herself laughing at the silly things she did on Halloween just to be close to her crush. As a kid she wasn't a scardy cat like Naruto but she pretended to just so she could hold on the Sasuke's arm. It's funny how things changed in the past years.

So in the dark of the night she had walked alone down the streets of her peaceful village. It was close to 3 in the morning the witching hour, the time when haunting always happen. Well that's what the movies Sakura always watched said.

The more Sakura thought about it Halloween wasn't a very safe night for her to be walking alone. Everyone wore costumes and it was the perfect opportunity for an enemy to sneak into Konoha and not be seen. The side effect of watching horror movies was finally starting to get to her. She calmed her headache with her soothing chakra so she could focus on getting home… safe.

The hooting of an owl increased the eerie effect of the dark night and chilly winds. Shadows danced on the walls of buildings cast haunting figures. The feeling of being followed had set in and Sakura couldn't help but look back every few minutes. A trashcan clattered and she jumped in fear as the cat scampered away.

Maybe it was a bad idea for her to take the short cut home. She had come across the alleyway that led straight to her house. If she turned back now to take the other route it would take her another 20 mins to go around. She weighed out her possibilities. Take the dark alleyway and be home in 2 minutes or take the lit street that curves around and take 20 minutes to get home? Her feet were starting to ache from her heels and she didn't want to walk home bare footed. She had chosen the alley. What were the possibilities of something happening?

Vampires, werewolves, skeletons, and monsters were all fake. Yeah but murderers weren't. Once the thought had entered her mind a shadow had ran across the wall. She swirled around to find nothing. Her heart beat quicken and she felt the urge to run. But if she ran she would get the feeling she was being chased. It was just her imagination and she forced herself to be brave and ignore the strange feelings she was getting. She was a medic and knew how the mind can play tricks on you.

She could see her house now and quickened her pace. The wind blew past her making her shiver from the cold autumn air. Seconds away from being free from the dark ally she had felt the presence of someone directly behind her and whispers tickle her ear. "Sakura."

She whipped around with a chakra laced fist ready to swing only to find nothing. She was more angry then scared. "Stupid Naruto or Kiba playing tricks on me." She grumbled as she marched to her house.

Once inside she made sure to lock the door and close all the windows. She liked sleeping with her bedroom window open so she could enjoy the nice breeze but tonight she would make sure it was locked. She was tempted to leave all the lights on but then again she didn't like wasting electricity. In the darkness of her room she flopped down on her bed to drain to even change out of her costume.

A night full of scary movies, candy, dancing and drinking had taken a lot out of her and she was drifting slowly off to sleep. But she was frightened awake by the figure standing at the foot of her bed. She leaped out of bed and ran to turn on the light switch. The light flicked on blinding her from the sudden exposure. As her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed the figure was no longer there.

Her eyes scanned the room for anything that may have seemed out of place. She relaxed after seeing everything was alright. She reached to flick the lights back off. _Bam, Smack _"Ugh!" Sakura groaned as she was pressed against the wall her hands pinned above her. The attacker behind her held her small wrists in one of his large hands while his free hand played with her bat wings.

"Isn't this a little too seductive for you to be wearing." A husky voice whispered in her ear.

Sakura freed herself from the mans grasp and twisted around to see her attacker. She was met with a man in demon mask who slammed his hands against the wall barricading her between his arms. The sight of the mask had frightened her. "Who are you?" She stuttered.

"You don't know?" He joked. "I'm the monster under the bed."

His joke had angered Sakura. She was in no mood for games. It was late and all she wanted was sleep. She cocked her hand back and unleashed a chakra enhanced punch directly at the masked man. He was lighting fast and caught her wrist with little effort. Though the fist didn't make contact, the force of the punch still shattered the mask revealing his face.

Sakura gasped as onyx orbs stared back at her. "Hn."

It's been years since he'd left and here he is returning just to play ticks. "Get out of my house!"

"No." He responded pressing her back against the wall.

It wasn't like it was the first time he snuck into Konoha. It was just the first time he had ever seen Sakura dressed as she was. Each year her costumes became more and more daring. Maybe in attempt to gain the opposite sex attention and she had surely got it. She had gotten his attention the moment Neji whispered something in her ear causing her to giggle. She had made him want to lash out when Kiba pulled her over to dance.

And now that he can see her up close he wasn't leaving anytime soon. It's Halloween and he could be whatever he wanted to be. Tonight he wasn't a missing nin, he wasn't a killer, he wasn't the person Sakura hated most.

He pressed his lips upon hers forcing them to move with his. She rejected the kiss and fought against it. Swiftly he took a kunai and cut her tutu. Sakura gasped as it fell to the floor. Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips. Pulling her close he deepened the kiss and moaned in satisfaction as she finally gave in entangling her fingers in his ebony locks.

He had played his trick and finally got his treat.

"Happy Halloween."

* * *

**Felt like doing a little oneshot for Halloween. Didn't come out as good as I first thought it would but eh its something. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**xxfallenNightxx**


End file.
